


黑川主

by mizutama



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizutama/pseuds/mizutama





	黑川主

午后的阳光暖融融地照在江户的街道上，路旁一个有著银色卷发的男子正蹲在地上百无聊赖地用树枝涂鸦。

时值八岁的铃木夏子看到了街边的身影时，马上眼睛发亮地朝他跑了过来。

“呐，叔叔，今天接著讲海盗的故事吧。”

“好啊，”男子抬起头来笑了笑，“今天，应该……是讲到黑川主了吧。

“在这之前首先要说一下芹泽船长。他在海盗里面也是赫赫有名的人，他是海盗中的盏鸣素尊，他运用欺骗的手段，没有动一枪一炮，也没有动任何一刀，就轻易地骗得一艘商船乖乖地向自己投降，而这艘船无论是规模还是兵力都比自己的船只大两倍。

“这次行动的成功，大大地鼓舞了海盗们的士气，他们决定再去海岸线上最为繁华的海港试试运气。本来这个计划非常巧妙，绝对可以取得成功，但不幸的是，海盗中有一个人当了叛徒，把这个消息传给了岸上城垒中的将领。因此，第二天，当芹泽船长和同伴们离开船只以後，突然水边枪声大作，硝烟弥漫，偶尔还夹杂著几声痛苦的呻吟。这场恶战结束以後，烟雾散去，人们看到芹泽船长和同夥们的尸体堆集在一起，就像一堆破烂不堪的衣服。

“土方船长是芹泽船长惟一的学生。当芹泽船长遇难毙命後，他就毫无异议地被推选为黑川主号舰队船长。他是值得称赞的优秀学生，也是一个值得称赞的首领。许多可怜的商船只要遇到他，就会像小鸭子遇上老鹰一样，被黑川主的利爪拔光身上的毛。

“他是一个勇敢的人，他穿著黑色的马甲和马裤，帽子上插著白色的羽毛，他手中握著武士刀，按照海盗的传统样式，在肩膀上挂了一只银质弹弓，弓尾上还悬挂著两对手枪。後来，他就穿著这身行头出现在最後一次战役中。

“这场战役发生在他与战舰‘皇家燕子号’之间。当时正好有一个皇家舰队在港口停泊，於是地方长官便求助於他们，最後“皇家燕子号”的船长--海军上校坂田银时决定出战。经过一番恶战，海盗们发现自己落入了陷阱，被夹在了军舰和海岸中间。海盗们下定决心要打败皇家军舰，於是就向船侧猛烈射击。他们相信自己的运气，希望能够给敌人以重创，赢得时间逃离战场。

“这场战斗非常精彩，与人们所期待的一模一样。土方首先向船的一侧开炮，打死了大约20个士兵，同时彻底毁坏了对手的小型单桅帆船。之後，在浓烟的掩护下，土方和他的手下登上一只单桅帆船。在这里，他和银时上校进行了一场传统的近身白刃战，两个人的表现都相当精彩。刚开始的时候，他们还用手枪射击进攻，後来，他们改用刀来近身交战，他们的武士刀忽左忽右，上下飞舞，令人眼花缭乱。

“最後，银时上校的刀柄断裂。本来土方可以轻而易举地结束他仇敌的性命，但此时上校的一个下属冲了过来，一刀砍在了他的脖子上。上校逃过了一劫，只是关节处受了一记刀伤。

“其实，最初在两人用手枪火拼的时候，土方已经中了一枪，但是他并没有放弃，因为放弃不是他的性格。就像前面所说得那样，他是一个真正强悍、勇敢的海盗，直到身上被砍了二十多刀，中了五枪之後，他才停止反抗倒了下去。

“‘皇家燕子号’的反攻火力十分猛烈，船长死後海盗们无心恋战，‘黑川主’就这样被镇压了，所有的人都向正义和绞刑架投了降。”

“然後呢？然後呢？”夏子充满好奇地追问。

“後来银时上校向皇家海军递交了退役申请，领了一大比钱又到江户来冒险……”男子正津津有味地说著，忽然有人打断了他的话。

“店铺已经打烊了哦，你这家夥还不想著回去吗？”说话的是饴糖屋年轻的老板土方十四郎。

“啊，今天已经结束了吗？”男子挠了挠头，又转过身来，“呐，咱们明天再继续讲海盗的故事，好不好？”

“恩。”夏子使劲点了点头，眼睛却始终不转地盯著土方颈上一条细长的疤痕。

 

“怎麽样，今天生意还可以吧？”

“……坂．田．银．时．君，是不是又是你对糕点师傅说要加三倍糖的？你这废柴！这麽甜，谁要买啊！想让大家都得糖尿病吗？！”

看著和男子并肩走在路上吵架斗嘴的饴糖屋老板，夏子忽然联想到了他在饴糖屋墙上画像中的那副欧式装扮，看起来威风凛凛无所畏惧。

就像一个不可一世的海盗。

FIN


End file.
